red blood for blue eyes
by falling moonlight
Summary: revised: sasuke never expected to meet naruto, but why does naruto find him so familar? and what dark secrets is he hiding? something about blood and kin. . . can sasuke survive and keep his humanity or is that too much to ask? NARUSASU naruharem sasuhare
1. Chapter 1 revised

a/n: fixed chapter, not much difference

disclaimer: do not own naruto

* * *

Sasuke sighed, before he stood up and walked away from the bench he had been sitting on for the past hour and a half. His onyx eyes briefly glanced up at the cloud covered sky, as snowflakes caught on his eye lashes. Returning his attention back to the earth he saw his breath in the light from the street lamp over head that lined the wooded walk way.

'It really is winter,' he thought passing back into the darkness between the lights. It was December 14, two weeks before his birthday. Winter had started out really warm, before dropping drastically, and now it looked like a white Christmas, that is if it stayed in the twenties.

Sasuke sighed again, wiping his cold flushed cheeks with his equally cold hands. He passed into another light before he heard it, faint footsteps echoing from the opposite direction. Passing back into shadows, he saw an orange and blonde streak ahead, and humming reached his ears.

"Let it snow, let it snow." He mumbled to himself, naming the song. He passed back into the light as the other person did, not even noticing that he had stopped walking.

He was male, and young, from what Sasuke could tell, a year or two older than himself. He wore a loud orange trench coat, and apparently the cold didn't bother him, since he left it open. Tight black pants, that hung low on his hips, showed off his stomach, along with his long sleeved (he assumed) black shirt that he hadn't buttoned on the top or bottom. He was muscular, and had a natural tan. His eyes were closed, leaving at least something to the imagination, and a wide smile covered his face. On each side of his cheeks were three black whiskers-like scars, and his ears were covered from top to bottom in piercing.

Sasuke's breath hitched slightly as he walked past him, lightly brushing his arm. The man gave him a sideways glance, before stopping behind him. Sasuke had never seen such a blue. It even put the sky to shame, making it look fake; a bad copy-cat for a hidden original.

"Do you like the snow?" The stranger asked, his voice soft but slightly childish, as if his voice wasn't meant for him to do such things. Sasuke shivered, and this time it wasn't from the cold.

"Do you?" he asked, not even knowing why he was talking to a total stranger, besides the fact that he had to will himself from jumping him.

"No, it's too white. Too _pure_."He spat the word like it could burn his tongue if kept there too long. Sasuke turned, meeting the true blue eyes that he hadn't expected to be there. "Do you?" the stranger repeated, looking into his eyes.

Sasuke didn't know how to answer, and the others eyes weren't helping. He switched his focus, looking up at the sky instead, watching the snow flakes fall. He felt it then, the faint ghost of warm lips on his own, and the piecing blue eyes that clouded his vision, and then it was gone. As soon as it was started, it was gone, and the stranger had passed into the night that waited on the other side of the light.

* * *

Naruto, walked into the Dungeon, ignoring the eyes that turned to look at him, and some of the whispers that came with them. He waved briefly at the bartender, ignoring the pupil less eyes that glared at him, and move to the back by the stage. 

His mind still traveled back to the dark haired boy, and what he could have done. He was only a boy after all, probably not even past eighteen. But for that brief second, he had tasted his lips, and he had tasted good. He couldn't exactly tell what the taste was, but he knew he wanted to taste it again . . . along with other tastes.

'NO! That's a dangerous thought!' he told himself shaking his head. He had reached the back of the club, and he opened the door. Quietly placing the door back closed, he hung his coat on the wall to his left. He walked along the hallway, ignoring the sounds from the many rooms that lined it, and stopped at the last one. He took a deep breath, trying to rid himself of the dark haired man. "With black eyes," he barely whispered to himself, then pulled the door open, and walked into a room that held a darker sin then the famous seven.


	2. chapter 2 revised

Disclaimer- don't own Naruto, you'd know if I did.

Warnings- cursing, violence, gay & lesbians, don't like, don't read, I don't care! Also, can't spell.

Chapter 2 

Naruto stared at the ceiling as he lay on his back on the black satin sheets of the bed. Well, actually he starred at the black canopy of the bed, but it didn't matter since he still could not get the dark haired stranger from last night out of his head. Even his sire (1) had commented on lack of 'attention' or so he had put it.

There was just something about him, something bewitching. Those black eyes had a spark of something he hadn't seen in a long time. In some many eyes, that he doubted himself now if he had seen it, but he knew he had. It was like a dream to him, he knew he had seen it in her, it was just so fragile and foggy that he had to convince his head what his heart knew.

He sat up slowly, wincing as he leaned full on his ass. 'Damn him for liking it rough,' he thought bitterly. He looked around the room as he stood to his feet, letting his body make its quick adjustments to his pain.

The room was made out of brick, leaving no space for any windows, or any doors, though, there was one door but that was for entering or leaving if you were lucky. The room was small, and empty, except for the cloths on the floor, and the king size bed that sat in the middle of the room.

It wasn't long before Naruto was fully clothed in his black attire and was making his way to the door. He stopped before exiting, and turned back to the room, making sure he hadn't left anything, not noticing that the door was opening on its own.

Thin pale arms surrounded his waist, and he barely suppressed a shiver. Long black hair flowed over his shoulder, and warm breath fluttered over the bit of skin that was exposed at his neck. His breath came out a gasp filled with nothing but pain when the offending mouth bit into his flesh, drawing blood that it let flow before the wound healed itself. The blood made an unseen stain in his black shirt.

"Kyuubi." The blond choked out, trying to keep himself from wiggling, or showing any discomfort at all. The said person, Kyuubi, removed himself from Naruto, and leaned against the door frame, making Naruto have to turn to talk to him.

He turned, and even though, he had spent nigh after night with Kyuubi, he still let himself silently gasp at the mysteriousness, and evil beauty of the other man. At times like this, he did believe the rumors that the other man was the first (2).

Kyuubi had long black that he rarely put back, and red cat like eyes, that seemed to eclipse his pale face. At the moment, he wore no shirt, showing his pale, marble like body, as though he were a cold, Greek statue, instead of a warm, living person. Black pants that weren't buttoned on the top hung on his hips, threatening to fall off at any time.

Naruto stood still as Kyuubi wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to him. Naruto instinctively put his arms around Kyuubi's neck as he felt his breath on his ear and shuddered at the feeling.

"where are you going?" His voice was cold, holding his desire for blood, but it also came out heavy, carrying his lust that had still not been filled by last night.

"work." He whispered waiting for his sire's fiery, and it came, not making him wait long.

Kyuubi growled, pushing Naruto back, and away from him. He tripped, landing on the bed on his back, not even trying to fight back. He knew, only too well, what would happen then.

Naruto's eyes glazed, as Kyuubi straddled his hips, and held his arms above his head, and captured his mouth in a sharp kiss. Naruto instantly gave him his mouth, working from experience and with displeasure. He felt the other man's tongue in his mouth, and felt a sharp pain in his own tongue when he realized that he had bitten it. Kyuubi sucked on it, before he pulled back and looked at his captive.

"You're not going to go." Kyuubi said starting to remove the other man's shirt, but Naruto, using his newly freed hands, over lapped their hands together, gripping his sires roughly, the only way to make him stop. Kyuubi snapped his head up, narrowing his eyes dangerously but Naruto still held that glazed look

"I must." Naruto said his voice emotionless, and distant.

"You get money from the bar." Kyuubi said, but Naruto smirked.

"You must want me bad." He purred to him, leaning up so their breath mingled. ". . . but I'm not losing my _real_ job." He said, falling back to the bed, and looking at him with cold blank eyes.

Kyuubi growled, and slapped him across the face, making Naruto's head snap to the side. The slap rang clearly and hung in the heavy air, a tense atmosphere swirling around the dark haired man. He stood suddenly, and slowly, Naruto not moving.

"I expect to see you tonight (3). No, I _will_ see you here tonight." Kyuubi tossed the words at him as he left, closing the door with a loud thud.

Naruto lay there, raising a hand to his cheek that had already healed. His pink tongue darted out to catch the small trickle of blood that had escaped his lips. A tear ran down his face, having left the safety of his eye, the only sign that he had been affected by what had just happened, and what would happen.

Sasuke glared at the pink haired girl who insisted on telling him about the girl (4) she had meet at some night club that she couldn't quiet remember the name of. Oh yes, ask him how happy he was.

"- and Sasuke," she turned, stars in her eyes, as he focused back in on the one sided conversation. "She had the most beautiful blond hair, and the most compelling blue eyes!" She squealed, making him wince, and she started talking about how, and where they were meeting that night, but he had already tuned out again.

He remembered again, his own blue eyed, blond haired stranger, and again, his hand rose to his lips. 'It could have been nothing,' he thought. 'After all, I'm not even sure. . .'

The "kiss", if you could call it that, had been only for a second, a ghost of lips on his own, and who could really call that a kiss? True, he had never been kissed before, but of what he had heard from Sakura (5) he wouldn't even call that a kiss.

He sighed, the slight blush that had touched his skin at his thoughts ebbed away, and he looked around the convenience store. His gaze skimmed over the counter where an old women looked at them in distaste, and the young women next to her stared at him, a strong blush hugging her face, and her head in her hands.

He shook his head, and glanced at the girl next to him, watching as she talked animatedly to herself and the rows of ramen in a cup. He closed his eyes and sighed again, before moving his hand through the air in a cutting motion, cutting her off, and gathering her attention.

"Sakura, no matter how interesting your story is, we should go before that old lady jumps us." He said grabbing a thing of ramen, and walked over to the counter where he placed his product, and waited for her to join him and place her own (people magazine). He nodded every now and then, so she thought he was paying attention.

"Okay, that's . . . 7.45, do you want a bag?"

"Yes." He murmured, not even looking at the person at the counter, as he reached into his pocket for his wallet, but the night before flashed through his mind. 'The cold . . . whiskered face. . . "Do you like snow?"'

Sasuke's eyes widened, as he placed the voice, and looked up. The stranger stood at the other side of the counter, a frown on his face as he searched for something. He seemed to sense Sasuke's stare, or maybe he had seen him look up, but for any reason, he looked at Sasuke, and smiled sheepishly.

"They seem to of hid the bags, just a moment." He said, his words trying to be an apology. 'He doesn't remember!' Sasuke thought, anger flaring within him.

"Over there, idiot." He said, his voice filled with contempt as he tried to hide his anger. He pointed behind the stranger, and indeed, there they were. Sasuke watched as the stranger bristled with his own anger at Sasuke's remark, but he seemed to rein it in, and as he turned, he smiled.

"Thanks bastard!" He said, his voice filled with false happiness, and anger. Sasuke watched him sneer at him, and Sasuke felt his anger grow, but he just rolled his eyes.

"Wow, you're a genius!" he said handing over the money. He smiled on the inside as he watched those blue eyes flash with anger, a faint blush color his cheeks. "Can't understand why they hired an idiot like you," he shrugged, "but I congratulate you!" he smirked as he watched the blond steamed, and opened his mouth to respond, but a mischievous smile closed his mouth, and Sasuke's blood ran cold.

"Here." The blond said sweetly, holding out the bag. Sasuke reached out for it hesitantly, confused at the sudden change in the blond, when he snatched his arm. The stranger pulled him closer, leaning over the counter, and for a second time Sasuke felt lips on his own, but this time the kissed was strong, and Sasuke had the time to return it, opening his mouth to the stranger. But the blond pulled away, chucking hoarsely at Sasuke's lack of breath, and the blush that crept over his face as he felt warm breathe on his ear. He shivered in pleasure as he felt the strange speak, moving his lips along his ear.

"Naruto." The stranger- no Naruto- whispered and pulled back for good. With eyes wide, and breathing a little heavy, he watched as Naruto cocked his head to the side, held out his bag, and smiled.

"Have a good day." He said, as Sasuke grabbed the bag, but before he could respond, he heard an exclamation from his right.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S ALREADY FOUR, I HAVE MY DATE IN THREE HOURS, AND I GOT NOTHING TO WEAR!" With that, an ignorant Sakura ran out, dragging a startled Sasuke, leaving an equally, if not more, startled Naruto, to blink at their absence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1) Person who blooded a vampire, some say that a sire has certain power over the ones he/she shared their blood with.

2) First vampire.

3) They can go out during the day, except between 12-2, because that's when the sun is the strongest.

4) Sakura is a lesbian (sp?)

5) Sakura is such a slut! And how could Sasuke listen! Lol

- see you chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3 revised

Ok, chapter three, revised. Most of it is the same, but there are parts that I added from the original copy that I had written.

Fm: hahahahahaahahahah I'm back!! This chapter sucks!! And I'm a horribly, lazy authoress!! T-T

Sasuke: yes you are.

Fm: shut up or I'll sick Itachi on you!!

Itachi: (sick grin)

Fm & Sasuke: . . . . . . . .

Fm: he's creepy!!

Sasuke: yep. . .

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own naughty tapes of Naruto and Sasuke! xD

Warnings: smex, snogging, violence, dieing, and a bunch of other stuff that I have yet to think of.

Chapter 3 

the pounding on the door used up the last of his patience and restraint that he had needed for the his pink haired friend, and as he threw open the door he glared at who ever it was, wishing them a very painful death. His own onxy eyes meet amused blue, and they widened in shock.

"N-Naruto." He stuttered, and cursed himself for it. The blonde just smirked, and pushed their lips together in a heated kiss that Sasuke gladly joined. Naruto nipped on his bottom lip, and he moaned, opening his mouth for the other, all thoughts leaving his mind instantly at the feel of the others tongue.

While he was distracted, Naruto pushed him back into the apartment, slamming the door closed, and flipping them around so that Sasuke was pinned. Sasuke whimpered when the blonde left his lips, instead, teasing his neck, making him groan. He arched his neck so the other took his invitation.

The warm breathe and wet tongue left his neck as Naruto chuckled at him, and he opened his eyes to glare at him for stopping, meeting amused blue that were darkened with lust.

"Sasuke." The blonde breathed in his ear as he pulled close to him, nibbling on the lob. His body shivered, but he ignored it, that and the weakening in his legs, in favor of grabbing the others head and turning his face to once again crush their lips again. He was instantly dominated, and where he would have once complained, saying something along the lines that Uchiha's were never _dominated_, he loved it, and moaned.

He arched his back when he felt the tan hand on his body, loving the feeling of those long fingers on his skin and musclur, and the blonde went back to marking him as his own.

"_Sasuke how about this one?"_ he blinked confused lust filled onxy eyes open when the blonde pulled away and he heard the annoying sound of his female friend come out of those bruised lips.

"Naruto?" he panted.

"Sasuke! Don't fall asleep you bastard!" the same voice said, and the sexy blonde in front of him turned into a pissed off pink haired women.

Sasuke jumped up from the couch he had been sitting on for the last couple of hours, and blinked, looking around the living that wasn't his own. He looked to the where the dinning room/ kitchen connected to a hallway, and saw the glaring nervous pink haired girl that had interrupted his rather _wet_ dream.

"How about this one?" she asked, instantly losing her glare, as the nervousness and panic over came her.

Sasuke dropped his eyes from her face, and down to the long white sheer coat with angel like sleeves (1) she wore. Underneath was a sleeveless strapless belted shirt that showed off a good bit of cleavage and her stomach with her belly button ring that was of a dangling red rose. A white mini skirt clung to her hips, and white leather heeled boots came up to her thighs, hiding her beautiful long legs.

Sasuke shrugged and looked at the cable box that doubled as a clock. "You look fine, and we're going to be late." He said, sighing before instantly regretting his words. Those green eyes that were even brighter than normal widened as she came forward quickly, glancing at the clock and shrieking.

"I'm late!" she said, grabbing the arm of the once again shocked boy, and dragged him out the door, barely stopping to either grab her purse, or lock and close the door.

Snow fluttered down lightly on the city streets, white puffy flakes that stuck in your hair, but melted in your bare hands. Naruto watched it fall. Watched it melt on the sidewalk as he walked by, and he watched it layer in the untraveled alleys. It intrigued him that something so eternal and pure could vanish in seconds.

A couple passed him, the lady clutching on the man's arm, oohhing and awing the small flacks. Her eyes sparkled as she called them beautiful, her cheeks strangled by a rosy blush from the cold, and the 'picture perfect' moment.

Naruto snorted, the couple turning to him as he walked forward. The man glared at him, but the women had a shocked expression that hide her growing anger at being interrupted. Naruto could have drained her, knowing the type.

"Hey buddy, you got a problem!?" the guy said, his voice carrying his superficial anger. Naruto shook his head, and walking passed the girl whispered. "Careful, they can steal your soul." Her eyes widened, before she turned to yell at him. To ask him what he had meant. To say something smart in return, but he was already much farther ahead.

"What a freak!" the guy said, pulling her closer, but she just stared at Naruto's retreating back, unsure if he was right or if he was wrong.

Naruto turned into the park, a short cut to the nightclub, snickering slightly. Any other time, he would follow the couple, break up the relationship, and feed off the girl or guy, depending on which he liked better.

He stopped, his thoughts trailing to later that night. He knew that Kyuubi was most likely going to feed off of him, and he wondered if he had enough blood for two(2). He sighed his earlier mood of being slightly happy gone. His life had turned into a mess when he had met Kyuubi. If only he had realized what that the dark haired man was bringing with him. What the price he was going to pay would be. . .

_Naruto wept on the edge of the bed, his hands gripping a skeleton with pale yellowy skin, and abnormally long finger nails that made red scratches appear across his tan skin as the hand bent slightly to grip his hand. His tears fell beyond hard, his vision blurred so bad that he couldn't even make out the different colors of the flicking candle flames that lit the room. He begged for the other not to go, not to leave him alone again. He pleaded for the other to stay, saying he would do anything, anything at all to make her not go away. _

_It was days before his tears stopped, his voice having left him long ago, only leaving him with a tiny hoarse whisper. The creak of the door sounded in the heavy silence that he was left with; that he had hoped would suffocate him like he felt it would. He ignored it, only having eyes for the women on the bed that you could barely see, but knew was there because of the lump in the sheets. He concentrated on the hand that he held, petting it softly, and affectionately. A firm hand was placed on his shoulder, making him turn his red and puffy eyes that still held tears that were impossible for him to shed. _

_Kyuubi stood behind him, his red eyes staring into the Naruto's own blue, and his long black hair tied into a lose ponytail. He gripped Naruto's shoulder tightly, turning his eyes away to look at Naruto's dieing wife (3). He turned too, a single tear running down his face when he had expected none to return just yet. _

"_Naruto." Said Kyuubi, the name slipping past his lips as he turned to look at the blonde haired man that was falling apart before his eyes. The blonde tightened his grip on his wife's hand as she groaned. It was a sunken sound that seemed to come from below her soul, from hell itself. _

Naruto stopped himself once again, the memory burning his eyes, and his heart. He breathed out, his breath a warm cloud that floated upward, and vanished quickly. The snow had turned heaver, larger flakes falling from the dark grey sky. He shoved his hands into his pockets of his black trench coat he wore, the front tied loosely. The cold didn't bother him, if anything; it tickled his skin in a body-part-falling-asleep kind of way, except without the pins and needles.

His vampire blood ran warm and changing in his vessels, letting him feel slight differences in cold and warm temperature then everybody else. He started off again, flakes falling into the top of his coat, and running down the back of his neck in cold droplets of water.

XsasukesasukesasukesasukeX

Sasuke groaned into his drink, and looked beside him at the empty spot. He had turned away for a second to get a drink, and the stupid pink haired wench had run off. When he found her, she was going to pay! Standing up with an evil glint in his eyes at how he was going to torture his pink haired friend for leaving him alone in this gothic like nightclub, after dragging him there for 'morale support' as she had put it. He cast his dark eyes around the place, shivering slightly. The place wasn't somewhere where people would normally find him, or he would normally find himself, or even where normal people would be!

The room was dark, the only lights coming from behind the bar, and flashing lasers that cut through a dancing throng of people, all sweaty, and bodies bumping and rubbing against others. This room was large, almost twice the size of the first one that he had passed through, and filled with a lot more people. From what he had seen so far, this room was used for dancing, smoking, and other unnamable things that he had wished he had never seen. The first room he had passed through had been a small bar type of place, soft dark music coming out of hidden speakers. The contrast was unmistakable, and questionable that they were the same place, but there was no mistaking his memory.

He sighed, turning back to the bar, and downing his drink. There was only one person behind the bar, and Sasuke shivered slightly every time his silver eyes landed on him. He assumed that they were contacts, seeing as he had never seen someone who could see with those types of eyes. His long black hair was similar to Sasuke's, except that Sasuke's had more of a bluish tint to it.

He turned his silvers eyes to him, looking away from the purple haired girl that he had been taking to, and nodded over to him, before turning back to the girl. She flashed the barkeep a shy smile before vanishing into the crowd that stood a few feet from the bar, and the man walked over to Sasuke.

"Can I help you wi-"the man said, but a loud voice from the other side of the bar broke through his words, making the man growl and turn. Sasuke's breath caught as he saw a siries looking Naruto. Naruto had some how found his way to the other side of the bar, where he stood talking with the bartender. He sighed, and fixed himself his own drink, downing the small glass. He wiped his mouth before his blue eyes caught the black that stared at him.

Sasuke looked down quickly as he saw a smile grow on the blonde's face when he had caught Sasuke watching. Naruto said a few last words to the other man before making his way over to Sasuke, raising a brow.

"Can I fill that up for you?" he whispered, but Sasuke heard him just fine.

"Hn." Was all he said, watching the dark brown liquid fill his glass. He would have watched anything as long as he didn't have to look at the face of the other male.

"So, Sasuke," he looked up at the sound of his name, and glared at the smirk on the other. "What brings you to this . . . place?" he said, trying to ignore the stumble, and hesitation in his words. Sasuke had heard it though, and raised an eyebrow before narrowing his eyes slightly.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, ignoring the question, and looking slightly indigent when Naruto chucked.

"Your pink haired friend shouted it at the conversion store." He said, before chuckling sheepishly. "And your . . . pink haired friend knows my . . . blonde haired friend." He added sort of lamely. Sasuke snorted, raising his glass, and taking a sip. He grimaced, knowing this was not what he ordered the first time.

"Dope." Was all he said, watching as Naruto gave him an amused look. Sasuke took another sip.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Naruto said, turning to his side so he could gesture largely. "I picture a nice restraint, maybe some candles, and meatballs." He explained in a teasing voice, watching the younger male from the side of his vision. Sasuke coughed in his drink, glaring at the other.

"Or you could stop following me." He said. Though nothing in his demeanor, or voice gave it away, he hoped that the other wouldn't. Although he would yet admit to it, he liked the blonde as he knew him so far.

Naruto chuckled again, an easy sound that Sasuke liked. "Well then, how about-"

"Naruto-kun." Said a small voice behind Sasuke, making him jump. Naruto was cut off of what he was going to say, but his blues eyes drifted over to the purple haired girl that Sasuke had seen taking to the bartender.

"Yes Hinata-chan?" he asked her. She blushed slightly, and bowed. "He'll see you now." Was all she said, before once again vanishing into the crowd.

Naruto frowned, but then turned back to Sasuke plastering a fake smile on his features. He found a random napkin, and pulled a pen out of his pocket before writing something down on it, and putting it in Sasuke's hand. He winked before Sasuke could figure out something to say, and he was gone.

Sasuke looked at the folded napkin in his hand, and opened seeing a short message from Naruto to call him, and his number. He smirked, refolding the napkin, and shoving it into his pocket. He paid and left, feeling happier than he had been in a while.

XsmexysmexysmexyX

Naruto opened the door, and even before stepping inside, he felt hands pulling his cloths off him. The other male was already naked in front of him, and he was pushed back against the door, as it was slammed shut. Harsh lips were on him, and sharp teeth were biting his own, drawing blood that was quickly sucked up. A rough tongue went every where in his mouth, feeling everything, and stealing his moisture. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth as it was released so he could harshly gasp breath. A hand ran down his body, leaving claw markings in its wake, and he moaned again as a he felt teeth bite into his flesh, sucking on his blood.

He was pulled away from the wall, before being thrown on to the bed. He stared up at lust filled eyes that seemed to rape him where he lay before a tongue ran over the whisker marks that ran across his cheeks. He was straddled, his hands pinned like earlier, but this time one hand spread his legs. Naruto closed his eyes when he felt the shaft of Kyuubi placed at his entrance, and with one swift movement, it was buried deep inside him. Naruto opened his mouth in a silent scream, before Kyuubi cover it with his own, thrusting harshly in to Naruto.

Blood flowed through his mouth as he felt the other man bite his tongue, sucking on it afterwards. Naruto gasped, and moaned again when the other man stroked his member, the man smirking when he released the boy's mouth. The bed rocked with the force of Kyuubi's thrusts, adding to the pants of Kyuubi, and the pleads of "harder, faster" from Naruto.

All too soon Naruto felt his organism coming, making him see pretty stars, and coat both figures stomachs with his hot sperm. And all too soon he felt Kyuubi tenses, and more warm liquid add to his bleeding unready, 'virgin' hole. As he rode out his orgasm in Naruto, Naruto leaned up, biting his nipple, and sucking blood from him. He heard Kyuubi moan, and he could feel his eyes on him. He grabbed his chin, and rough kissed him, Naruto instantly opening his mouth, and tasting his own blood.

He groaned as Kyuubi started thrusting into him, having not noticed he had stop. In a small space in his mind, a part that wasn't filled with either pleasure or pain, he thought that it would be a long night, but that small space didn't last long.

XendendendendendendendX

T-T I'm horrible! I apologize for my horrible writing! I'M SORRY!!

Rit-chan (fruits basket) & his mother: WE APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD ON HER BEHALF! WE'RE SORRY! WE'RE SORRY!

Fm: T-T that was uncalled for. . .

1) I'm not good with cloths. I know what I want, but to describe it is hard.

2) Vampire blood is harmful to other vampires, but between sire, and sired (?) since they share the same blood they can feed off of each other.

3) NO, this is NOT A REANCARENATION fiction. He was just married! That's it!! . . . .There is nothing else. . . Sasuke has nothing to do with his wife!!

Please review!! ((No flames, I already it's horrible!!))

I know its not that different, but without redoing the whole thing, I can't put in the part I want, so it will probably end up in another chapter, or as another chapter.


End file.
